


Your saviour is here

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [15]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: 2012 Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Loki - Freeform, New Relationship, OFC - Freeform, Starting Over, Tesseract, Time Travel, cheeky Loki, loki changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: prompt: Hi! I’d love a one-shot where the reader and Loki had a really close relationship before Thanos killed Loki. Now, after everyone has been brought back and Loki escaped from 2012, she still can’t move on. When she catches a glimpse of him while he time travels, she approaches him (not knowing he’s from the past) and somehow they end up having sex/starting over a new relationship?





	Your saviour is here

I still couldn’t believe that Loki was gone. Even though it had been a year, I still pined for him daily. Every time I saw a man on the street that looked similar, I paused and had to stare. But it wasn’t him.

It was never him.

One afternoon I was walking through the park, when out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone really tall, with long black hair. My heart skipped a beat, like it always did when I thought I saw _him._

He was walking away from me, but it really looked like him this time.

I shook my head, that’s what I always thought when I thought I saw him. But why was I feeling a weird sensation inside of me this time?

Following after him, I had to quicken my pace to catch up. He moved so gracefully, just like my Loki did. It had to be him.

I was almost running now to catch up with him, before he left the park. He was just about to leave, when I called out his name in desperation.

‘LOKI!’

The man stopped, and he slowly turned around. I came to a stop just a few feet from him, my eyes wide in shock. It _was _him. But he looked, slightly different. Not like the Loki I knew. But _still _Loki…

‘It’s you… it’s really you.’ I couldn’t hold back my tears as I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him.

But instead of getting hugged back like I thought, he just froze in my arms. I looked up at him, tears slightly altering my sight. But I could see he was just looking down at me, confused and not entirely happy having an apparent stranger hug him.

I leaned back and took one step away, giving him a bit of space. ‘You don’t remember me, do you?’ I asked, my heart breaking into pieces at the thought of my love not knowing who I was.

He raised an eyebrow at me, still not saying anything.

I took another chance and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Then I reached up and cupped his cheek. He didn’t flinch or move away from me, but there was nothing in return from him.

‘What happened to you?’ I asked quietly.

Loki seemed like he was having a battle in his mind. But then, he finally spoke.

‘What’s your name, little mortal?’ His voice was slightly darker, deeper than I was used to and surprised me a bit.

When I told him my name, he still didn’t seem to register who I was.

‘We met, five years ago. And we… we fell in love. We were together for so long, how can you not remember? Before you were… killed by Thanos.’ I choked up slightly thinking back to that awful day.

He raised an eyebrow at me. ‘Killed by Thanos?’

‘Yes. On the Asgardian ship… You don’t remember?’

I could see his mind racing while he processed my words.

‘I believe that perhaps our timelines are… confused and mixed.’ He finally said.

‘Timelines?’

‘You know of the tesseract, correct?’ He started walking and I went with him, not even caring what direction we were heading in.

‘I do.’ I nodded, unable to take my eyes off of him. He was really here… and he was alive. Whether it was _my _Loki or not, he was alive and well.

‘It can be used for time. There are other means of time travel too, alternative timelines can be possible. I believe that is perhaps what has happened. Since you claim that you knew me before.’

‘It’s not a claim, it’s true.’ I said firmly, making him stop.

I saw him check me out from head to toe, making me blush very slightly with the approving look on his face.

‘Look.’ I rushed into my bag and pulled out my phone, internally smacking myself for not doing it sooner. I showed him my home-screen picture and his eyes widened, then immediately softened.

It was a picture of the two of us together, cuddling and our cheeks pressed together. It was taken one Christmas, we were enjoying hot chocolate and Christmas movies.

‘Do you… do you have more of these pictures?’ He asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes that made my heart melt.

I nodded. ‘At home I do, on my laptop.’

He stared at me for a while, like he was looking into my soul. Then he told me to lead the way.

On the walk home, I felt nervous. I wasn’t sure why. Whenever I looked at him, my heart kept fluttering. And my stomach also kept churning. Just because I had found him again, it didn’t mean he was going to be part of my life.

He was a different Loki. He didn’t know me, didn’t have the same memories and experiences as the _real _Loki did.

And it was breaking me up inside that he was probably just going to walk away and get on with his new life.

When we got to my home, my hands were shaking so badly when I was unlocking the door. I knew he saw, but he said nothing. Probably delighted at my nervousness.

When we got inside, I went to my bedroom to get my laptop. Loki made his way into the living room. And when I joined him, he was looking at the photos I had of the two of us hanging on my wall. There were three pictures of us together, then another two of just him. One of them he was looking grumpy because I had dragged him to the carnival for the day. But I adored that picture. And the other was of him in his full armour, looking absolutely glorious while he posed for me.

I may have persuaded him to wear it often for uh… _bedroom_ reasons.

I couldn’t tell what he was feeling, his face rather emotionless while he looked over the pictures.

When he turned to face me, he looked sad. But he joined me on the sofa when I had the laptop up and running and I showed him all the pictures I had.

He asked many questions about them all. I explained everything as best I could. He was surprised when I told him all about his reconciliation with Thor. How his mother and father died, though I guessed in the timeline he came from they were alive? It was too confusing for me.

Loki sat back on the sofa and ran his hand down his face. ‘Well, I certainly never expected to find all this today.’

I sat anxiously fiddling with my hands, not really sure what to do or say next. I had never even expected him to be alive, never mind that he wouldn’t remember.

Loki’s hand suddenly on my back made me jump slightly. I turned to face him, he had moved forward and was leaning in towards me. His lips were so close, I could feel his cool breath against mine.

‘Did you truly love me?’ He whispered.

I nodded. ‘I… I still do.’ I whispered back, my eyes welling up again.

Then he closed the distance between us, and I was in heaven again. His lips were just like I remembered. It was a gentle kiss, but with some urgency on his part that I could feel.

‘I can see why I would’ve picked you. For a mortal, you are incredibly beautiful. And intelligent, I can tell.’ He spoke over my lips, smiling. His hand landed on my thigh and he was getting higher.

‘I… I don’t know what to say, Loki.’ I leaned back slightly, away from him. ‘I don’t want to… have sex if you’re just going to leave. I can’t lose you again, it was already too difficult losing you once. Please, don’t do this again.’ I said with shaky breath.

Loki pressed his forehead against mine. ‘I’m not going to let you go again.’

We ended up in my bed, naked and rolling around in the sheets. He was… different. More dominant, rough and needy. He marked my body, anywhere and everywhere he could get with his teeth. His thrusts were deep, making me whimper in a mixture of pain and pleasure. And he forced me to orgasm, multiple times. More than I felt I could take.

But I didn’t care, I had Loki back. He was alive. That was all that mattered.

In the end, he held me so tightly I thought he was going to squeeze me to death. Then with a soft kiss to the top of my head, he whispered.

‘You’re always going to be mine.’


End file.
